The present invention relates to cutting tools and cutting tool assemblies used for mining and construction and, more particularly, relates to a retainer sleeve and washer component for such cutting tools and cutting tool assemblies.
Rotatable cutting tools are used in conjunction with a machine used to break up (or cut) a substrate such as coal, rock, asphalt pavement, asphaltic concrete, concrete or the like. In its very basic aspects, such a machine includes a driven member (e.g., a chain, a wheel or a drum), a holder either directly or indirectly mounted to the driven member, and a rotatable cutting tool rotatably held in the holder. It is the cutting tool that impinges the substrate so as to break it into pieces upon impact.
As known to those skilled in the art, the useful life of the holder is much longer than the useful life of the cutting tool. A holder is often referred to as a part of a block. Accordingly, the term “holder” refers herein to a portion of a block or a block which holds a cutting bit. Each block is intended to accommodate many changes of cutting tools before the block must be changed. In order to reduce the wear on the forward face of the block and fretting between the block and the cutting bit, a retention wear sleeve may be used in conjunction with cutting tool and holder. The retention wear sleeve generally has a forward portion and shank and is positioned between the cutting tool and holder. The retention wear sleeve protects the block from wear and is removably mounted in the holder. However, it has been found that after use it often becomes difficult to remove the retention wear sleeve from the holder. Furthermore, if the cutting tool breaks or fractures during operation then it becomes even more difficult to remove the retention wear sleeve.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that improved cutting tool assemblies and/or related components, e.g. retention wear sleeves, that overcome limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages of known cutting tool assemblies and/or related components would be desirable.